


There for One Another

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Some Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst, Tumblr Prompt, cute protective skimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons gets injured protecting Skye so Skye decides to repay the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There for One Another

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who left protective Skimmons in my tumblr ask. Hope this is what you wanted!

"Skye!" that's all she heard before she was falling backward and was sandwiched between Jemma and the ground. She was looking up into her girlfriend's eyes, a deep brown so full of life and joy.  
"Jemma?" Skye enquired before realising that her eyes were not full of life and joy but a fading worry now reigned in them. Her breathing was heavy. "You save," was all she could breath before her whole world had turned black.  
***  
She woke two days later in the hospital, a very worried Skye on the seat beside her but something else flickered in Skye's eyes. Something that she couldn't place. And that scared her.  
"Jemma," Skye said, letting out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. "You're Ok."  
Jemma blinked, her eyes adjusting to the bright lights of the hospital. "What happened?" was all she could say.  
"You, Jemma Simmons. You took a bullet for me. You jumped in front of it and took it to the back of your left thigh. And have spent the last two days sleeping and worrying me."  
Jemma turned her head, ever so slightly, so that she could face her girlfriend. "Sorry."  
Skye just shook her head, tears streaming down her face but a smile was also present there. "Sorry? You saved my life. Now, move up and let me in."  
Jemma did and Skye climbed into the bed beside her. "Thank you."  
Jemma smiled back up at her and Skye noticed that the light had come back into her eyes. That joy and passion for life. One of the very first things that Skye had ever noticed about her. And one of the very reasons she had fallen for the Biochemist.  
Jemma shuffled back down the bed and curled up next to Skye, resting her head upon Skye. "I love you," she mumbled, falling asleep again.  
Skye couldn't help the crazed smile that was on her face. One she got every time that Jemma said those three words. She stroked her girlfriend's hair and repeated those three words back.  
***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and Marvel owns all.


End file.
